We propose the continuation and expansion of the Duke Molecular Imaging Center (DUMIC) as a central element of the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy's (CIVM) effort to expand the utility and access of small animal imaging methods for the widest range of cancer researchers. More specifically, we will do the following: 1. We will integrate all of the Center's activities into the broader imaging initiatives of the University and Medical Center to increase service access for cancer researchers to our existing four MRI, microPET, micro-DSA, micro-CT, micro-ultrasound, and Xenogen optical imaging systems. We will develop high-throughput protocols and deploy a network infrastructure to efficiently design, execute and analyze these small animal imaging protocols. 2. We will extend the capability of our 7.0 T MRI system through a novel slice-selective radial acquisition method to provide higher spatial and contrast resolution along with greater immunity to motion. 3. We will extend the capability of our micro-DSA system (under complementary support from other sources) to provide digital subtraction angiography at spatial resolution down to 20 microns and temporal resolution to 10 ms. 4. We will develop the Molecular Imaging Workbench, a novel, flexible multimodality imaging system that combines micro-CT, digital tomosynthesis for 4D perfusion imaging, and near infrared fluorescent imaging. The system will be constructed in a modular fashion allowing ready extension to other optical imaging methods (GFP, bioluminescence, and micro-SPECT). 5. We will expand our educational program to educate the existing generation of cancer researchers in the potential for small animal imaging. We will reach out across the spectrum. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]